


Operation: Send Pink to the Clink

by werewindle



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take care of a small problem. </p>
<p>Written for windles_orbit prompt #27 <i>"There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Send Pink to the Clink

Duo hummed to himself as he worked. He placed a small black box precisely at each end of the pink limousine's axles. Moving silently he crept into the house, avoiding the security measures with the ease of long practice.

In the bedchambers of the bane of his existence, also known as the Pink Menace, Duo found a dress form with a party gown on it and a small table holding accessories. On the frothy outfit, obviously set out for the next days’ wear, Duo applied some clear liquid and a small pin. This took a little longer because it was harder to hide. 

Once finished Duo tossed a little surprise in the “princess’s” closet, lodging the package behind some folded sweaters on the top shelf where it wouldn’t immediately be seen, therefore allowing the berry and herb mixture to decompose without disturbance to create an odor of decay and licorice so putrid that, once there, would be nearly impossible to remove from the room, let alone the clothing. 

Duo slipped out of the mansion and across the grounds. Down the road a sleek black bike pulled up and the longhaired boy jumped on the back. “Status?” A soft voice asked in his ear as they sped away. 

“Completed.” 

“Hn.” Duo squeezed Heero tighter at the happy sound. It was good to know there was one less thing to worry about on their big day. 

* * *

**::Two days later::**

  
Wufei rolled his neck as he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of water for his morning tea. He tuned the counter TV to the news station as he passed, watching from across the island as he waited for his toast. 

_“In society news: Yesterday evening marked the much anticipated wedding of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, the former Gundam Pilots and cutting edge game designers, renowned for their philanthropy. Both Grooms were impeccably dressed in suits designed by their long time friend and fellow Gundam Pilot, Trowa Barton. Mr. Maxwell wore black and gray while Mr. Yuy wore gray and cream, each had a single crimson rose on their lapel._

_Whereas the ceremony was small with only a dozen close friends in attendance, the reception was said to be the event of the season. The guest list numbered close to four hundred and ranged from entertainment industry faces to Preventers. It was held at Covington Hill, a Winner estate. Where guests were treated to live music, a seven course international feast and a sneak-peek at an up-coming project._

_Unfortunately the festive evening was marred by one shocking incident almost before it could start. Though she was not on the guest list, an understandable decision after her rocky break-up five years ago with Heero Yuy, former Minister Relena Darlian crashed the party... literally._

_Ms. Darlian’s trademark pale pink limo sped up the estate’s drive, lost control and crashed into a large fountain. Fortunately this occurred during the ceremony and not two hours later when the reception guests were arriving or there may have been countless injuries._

_Undeterred and seemingly unharmed, Ms. Darlian climbed out of the wrecked vehicle and stormed to the front doors where the Grooms and wedding guests gathered. Ms. Darlian proceeded to proclaim her undying love to Mr. Yuy. She then demanded he leave Mr. Maxwell and marry her instead._

_Mr. Yuy declined and made to turn away and Ms. Darlian screamed out again, shouting quote, You’re mine! You know you want me! End quote. At which point she flung out her arms and dropped her dress, which she appeared to have ripped apart._

_Ms. Darlian was subsequently arrested and charged with trespassing, criminal mischief, indecent exposure and violating several restraining orders.”_

Wufei snickered as they showed footage of the naked Relena being cuffed and dragged to a patrol car. That had been a highlight of the evening. With any luck they’d locked the onna away for a long time. At the very least Heero and Duo wouldn’t have to worry about her chasing after them on their honeymoon. 

He turned the TV off as the weather came on. Wufei took his toast and tea upstairs deciding to take some aspirin for his mild hangover then read in bed, maybe he‘d even take a nap. Partying with Maxwell and Quatre was exhausting.


End file.
